Swinging
by gothjan
Summary: It was supposed to be the most memorable day... and it was. Now trying to forget love, Naruto must go through trials that help him understand again what the word means.
1. Swing Swing

Hey. This is my first story and i would like you to please comment on what i am doing right and wrong so i can do better on the next chapter. And as always, thank you for reading!

Disclamer: Naruto is not mine.

Swinging

Chapter One

January 3rd, 2009

The phone rang. The sound of All American Rejects cut through the thick silence. Across the room, Sheets ruffled as a person inside of the bed tried to sit up. The blond stretched and sat, staring at the wall next to him until he took in where the sound was coming from.

He slowly got up and walked to his desk, quickly finding the small, screaming, contraption. His sleepy eyes took in the number that was flashing across the screen. He scowled, put it back, and then climbed into his bed to try to get a couple more hours of sleep before he had to face the world.

The answering machine came on as his own voice relayed the message stored there.

"_Hey, this is Naruto. Sorry I'm not here right now, but go ahead and leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Beep._

"_Hi… um… this is Sasuke. I am guessing that you probably don't want to talk to me, but I have to try to explain myself. I…am really sorry for what happened last night, and I really want to make it up to you."_

The blond again raised his head. He got up and started toward the source of the sound.

" _Can we please talk? I will be at the bridge at sundown. I will see you there. I lov-"_

The message broke off as the arm that previously abandoned the phone opened it and brought it to the owner's mouth.

"You are a dick. Do you really think that I am going to come crawling back to you if you just gave me a call and said you wanted to talk?"

"_Narut-"_

"I already said as much as I wanted to last night. Apparently since you didn't get it then, I will repeat it. We are through. I never want to see your fucking face again. If I do, it will be swiftly met with my fist. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone before the other had a chance to say another word. The rumpled blond walked back to the bed where he slumped down, a tear escaping the closing blue eyes. A sob soon ripped out of his throat as he remembered the night before.

Their 2nd anniversary.

-------------------

Naruto had just gotten home from a hellish day at work. He had woken up late due to staring at the sleeping face beside him, grinning at what he had in store for the raven later that night. His boss had yelled at him for being late, and as punishment, got to push around papers for the rest of the day instead of going and catching criminals like any real policeman would regularly do. He had pleaded with his boss, and hearing that it was his anniversary with his boyfriend, the man had thankfully let him go two hours earlier than usual.

He had immediately went to go make sure that his reservations at his lover's favorite restraunt and then proceeded to walk home, all the while fingering the ring that was in his pocket.

Naruto opened the door to the apartment that he shared with Sasuke. He smiled mischeviously as he thought of soon seeing his teme. The blond sneaked down the hallway that led to their bedroom.

Some sounds were emiting from within the closed door.

'Ah, so that's what he wants to give me' Naruto thought as he moved his hand to the wood of the door and pushed.

…

… …

He sat in stunned silence as he watched the man he loved, rapidly thrusting into his best friend.

Her pink hair was slicked down with all of the sweat that she was making, flicking across her face as the two bodies moved.

Sasuke yelled as he came inside of Sakura, who was also twitching from her own orgasm. He fell on top of her, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto stared at the tired couple on the bed. His and Sasuke's bed. The one that no one but them was allowed to enter. The place kept only for them, their sanctuary, now covered in the juices of his love and another.

A small cry escaped him and he reached up to find tears falling down onto his cheeks. One of the heads on the bed- the pink one- looked up and gave a startled gasp.

"T-This isn't what it looks like, Naruto" She stuttered as the body on top of her jolted up and turned at the name.

"N-Naruto?"

The blond gave a weak smile at them as they scrambled apart. More tears came out as Sasuke was trying to pull on his boxers to confront him. Naruto looked down and shook his head.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled a box from his pocket. He set it on top of the wood and turned, only to find Sasuke there, trying to come up with some sort of reason that Naruto had walked in on that.

"Naru, I can explain. Me and Sakur-" he stumbled out.

"There is nothing to explain. I understand. Its over."

Sasuke again tried to argue when the topic of breaking up came into view. Naruto moved around him and walked to the door where he paused. The weak smile that was placed on his lips trembled as the boy tried to keep it up.

"Have a nice life."

The sound of the door closing was the only one that gave him the strength to walk away from love.


	2. All Around Me

Naruto is not mine.

Swinging

Chapter Two

July 6th, 2012

The shuffling of papers was heard throughout the police station as one of its late workers finally got up to leave. The blond stood and stretched, sighing as he put his arms back down to check his watch.

'Urgh, 2:13. Sounds like bedtime.' He thought. He gathered up his jacket and briefcase and drowsily walked to the glass doors. They parted as the blonde approached and he walked briskly to his car, not liking how all the shadows moved around him.

The blonde opened the door and got into the corvette. The keys jingle as they are pulled out of the coat pocket and then inserted into the hole. The car sputtered once and then roared to life and he pulled out of his parking space to continue home.

'Man I love this car', he thought. He was surprised that he was even able to afford it, but after his promotion, it seemed as though there was plenty of money to go around. He was now the chief of the Konoha Police Station, the job that he always wanted.

And yet he still didn't feel anything.

It was odd. Ever since that night – He shuddered and tried not to think about all of the gruesome details – the blonde had lost all feeling.

Sure he could still feel it when he cut himself while making his favorite food – ramen. But it was almost as if his heart had shut down. He went through life without emotions, faking his way out of friend's worried comments on his social life. Even they, after seeing what he had become, slowly drifted out of the blonde's life. He was a porcelain doll, inside and out. His spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes would draw people from both sexes to him, but then they would see the blank life-less eyes that would stare at them silently after they introduced themselves, and would 'suddenly' find an excuse to leave.

Even though the unnamed person that had brought all of this upon the blonde had never spoken to him after that last phone call, he still thought about him every day. Every thing around him seemed to remind him of his past love. But it made no difference, because last he heard of the raven, he was married to the whore that seduced him out of the blonde's life.

He thought about the bastard so much that he finally buried himself in his work, only resurfacing for food, sleep and bathroom breaks. And even through these small times where he had nothing else to think about other than the raven, he was suffocating.

The blonde jumped out of his car after parking it outside of his apartment's parlor doors and tossed his keys to the valet waiting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the complex. He walked up the stairs and opened the glass doors that opened up into a large room with red carpeting. He quickly walked across the room, trying to reach elevator's doors, but not before hearing the dreaded click of a door closing behind him.

The blonde reached the doors and punched the up button. He waited for two seconds until he was yanked back by a hand landing on his shoulder. His world spun until it finally landed on a green alien smiling brightly.

"Hi Naruto!" it said.

"Hey Lee…." Naruto hesitatingly murmured while nervously looking at the doors willing them to open.

"What are you doing up so late!? You know it isn't good for the youth to stay up this late!" Lee preached to him.

"Then what the heck are you doing up?" the blonde retorted.

"I have been waiting for all of my youthful renters to come in!! Since you the last I can finally get my youthful sleep!" After proclaiming this the green monster skipped away back into his office where he lived.

Naruto stood there in the after shock of the thing blurring out of the room. The faint 'ding' of the bell telling the elevator was here rang and Naruto turned to greet it.

The doors opened and he stepped in. He reached out his hand and pressed the button on the side of the box that read '12'.

The doors slide shut and there was a slight jump as the elevator started its voyage up. It dinged again when it arrived at its destination. They opened up and the blonde stepped out and walk down the hall, pulling out his keys. He reached his door and unlocked, stepping in.

He was met by blank walls, and very small couch with a TV in front of it. He went past the room and down the hallway into the bedroom. Again, the onlyfurnature there was a dresser and his bed.

Naruto quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, then stripped down to boxers. He crashed onto his bed, his last thought being:

_Please no more dreams._


	3. In the End

Chapter 3

July 13th, 2012

Sasuke again fiddled with the velvet box under the table as the meeting droned on without his attention. They were discussing the partnering of Uchiha Corp. and Nara Productions. It all seemed like worthless junk that he had to sit through until two hours later when his real job came into view. Signing the dotted line.

The black velvet was soft to his touch. The box was small, but what it carried was his most prized possession. The ring that the broken hearted angel had given to him all those years ago laid inside of the simple box. It was the last time he had seen the blonde and even to this day could not get his face out of his mind before he walked out of his life.

The raven had of course tried to talk to him over the past month, but there was nothing that he could do. Naruto would not budge. And Sasuke agreed with his decision. It was what he would do if he had found the blonde cheating on him.

Do people have a reason why they cheat? No one knows how or why it happens it just does. He wsa sitting at the bar and a pretty pink haired girl came up to him. He didn't think it was very much harm if he flirted back, so he did.

That night he enjoyed such pleasures that Naruto had never given him. It continued on until that night when Naruto had come into one of their secret sessions. The raven had forgot about their anniversary in the excitement that he was going to see Sakura that night. So it came as a complete surprise when Naruto came through the door and stood frozen as the man he loved made love to another.

Sasuke still had nightmares about Naruto's stony face as he gave his ring to the boy and walked out. He remembered thinking in horror, _'What the fuck have you done retard? You just closed the greatest door to happiness. And you did it knowing what would happen.'_

And then to figure out later what was inside the box that the blonde had placed on the dresser broke his heart all over again.

But the subject didn't have any value to Sasuke.

"-chiha."

"Huh?" Sasuke said blearily as his attention was brought back to the meeting. "Pardon?"

"We were asking if all of the proceedings were ok with you. We would like your imput on the brothering of the two companies".

"Oh. I think that the joining will be most profitable. I say we do it."

_Because in the end, it doesn't even matter._

Naruto slugged through all of the people at the train station, trying to get through.

_Man, the perfect day for my car to break down…_

It was pouring outside and you could barely see your own hand through all the sleet. That morning, the blonde tried to start his car, which ended in a failure. It had sputtered at him and died, making him run to the train station to catch the 6:14 train.

His clothes were soaked and he was miserable.

_Why cant anything go right?_

As he held onto the bar overhead, his thoughts again turned to the raven.

_Why do I never cease to think about him? Everything he did to me was to hurt me, nothing ever went right._

But not everything.

He recalled days where they would just sit in the silence cuddling on their couch, sometimes talking, but mostly just laying in their presence. He remembered days of long walks, staying up late talking on the phone, finding out more and more about each other. Sweet kisses, hidden behind shelves of books and lockers. Fierce ones, right in public. Him, screaming at the raven after-words, and then pouting until he took him out for ramen to make up.

And each day, ending with 'I love you'.

A tear slipped out of his eye, as memories of Sasuke entered in.

_Sasuke._

It was a name he had not uttered or thought of all these years. The mere echo of it in his head stung and also sang sweetly at the same time. Naruto reached up a hand to catch the falling tear, bitterly telling himself:

_Its not like it really matters. In the end it doesn't matter._

And as he pulled his hand toward his face, he looked up, and blue eyes met black.

AU

This will be the last chapter. You may get mad at me and never read any of my stories ever again, but i wanted to leave it open.

Some people like the idea of them getting back together, and some dont. Most of the stories you find on this site are: some one cheats, the other gets mad, the original begs to be taken back, and then they are. i always hated that, and so i made this story. I was even thinking about bringing in Itachi and having them fall in love together because i think that they are a better match. but people probably wouldnt have liked that, to i came to this conclusion: make up your own.

so there you have it. i hope you have enjoyed my first story. i know that i am quite proud of it because its the first one i have ever finished. so continue to read my stories(that is if i ever get to them).


End file.
